


You Are Loved

by MissConstance



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby’s reaction when she finds out about Clarke and Lexa’s relationship, but not the way they all expected. Because we all wanted to see that scene.<br/>It is set from Abby’s point of view.</p><p>A lot of Clexa. </p><p>Set during season 3 but ignoring the events with Pike and Alie. Everyone is happy and peace reigns between the grounders and the Sky people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, you can find this fanfic on tumblr on my blog @flyingofftoneverlandforgood  
> And it was an ask by @poniosky
> 
> Enjoy! :)

After their visit to Polis and Marcus accepting the brand that binds Trikru and Skaikru, peace started to reign between the two clans. The Sky people were beginning to feel safe even outside of the walls of Arkadia, and the Grounders were now used to Sky people roaming in the forest or walking in Polis. The situation was improving from day to day. 

And that was something that Abby Griffin was very proud of. After the election that took place in Arkadia, Kane was now the new chancellor and Abby had more time for herself. Her status as Arkadia’s doctor was still taking a lot of time from her, but with the help of Jackson, she knew that her people were in good and capable hands, and was able to enjoy herself. 

So, with that in mind, Abby decided to take a few days to visit her daughter in Polis, who now lived there almost all the time, as the Skaikru’s ambassador.  
As she arrived in Polis, one of Lexa’s personal guards came to her and takes her to Clarke’s quarters. There, he left her in front of her daughter’s door. She knocked lightly on it, and getting no answers, she decided to enter.

Scanning the room for a sign of her daughter, she came across a scene that she wasn’t expecting.  
Indeed, in a far corner of the room, Clarke was sitting extremely close to Lexa, who was gently whispering something to her. Abby did not only noticed the true happiness written all over her daughter’s face, alongside her smile, which seems to grow bigger with Lexa’s words, but also their joined hand, which rested on both of their knees. They seemed to be extremely peaceful and content in each other’s presence.  
They were so focused on their conversation that they didn’t even notice Abby entering the room. 

Abby stood on the doorstep, not wanting to interrupt their intimate moment. She watched them for a few minutes, hidden in the darkness of the room, pondering over this situation and what it meant. But she could only think of her daughter’ smile and how happy and serene she looked. Something she hasn’t seen on Clarke’s face for a long time. And apparently, Lexa made her feels that way. She allows her to relax and to be carefree, even if it is only for a brief moment. But, the way they look at each other, the way their hands were intertwined together, the way Clarke was laughing to something Lexa said, it showed something stronger than just a simple conversation. It showed an incomparable affection for the other, something way beyond friendship that reminded Abby of her first dates with Jake, when she was only a teenager. In their eyes, Abby saw love. 

In that moment, Abby unintentionally hit a small table, making a book fall heavily on the floor and startling the young women, who both stood up awkwardly and quickly after acknowledging Abby’s presence. The older woman didn’t mean to interrupt them that way and, while she was putting the book back on the table, she quietly apologized.  
Now, she was standing in front of Clarke and Lexa, both blushing and embarrassed. 

“Mom!” Clarke exclaimed herself. “Sorry, I just got here and I was looking for you. I wanted to see you,” Abby explained. She saw Clarke smiled briefly. “Mrs. Griffin, you are always welcome in here,” Lexa said very politely, “I’m going to leave you talk in private”.  
Lexa was about to leave when Clarke caught her hand, bringing her back to her. The young Commander didn’t know what Clarke wanted to do and after her mother caught her in such an intimate situation, she was not really at ease, and wanted to leave. She was maybe the Commander of 13th clans, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a little bit intimidated by Clarke’s mother, who had moved heaven and earth to get her daughter back, and who would do anything to protect her. Especially when they were involved in a romantic relationship. But Clarke was looking at her with such reassuring eyes, that she decided to trust her. 

“Mom,” Clarke started, “there is something we wanted you to know.” With that, she mentioned to her mom to sit down on her bed, then following next to her alongside Lexa. “Well…” she began but Abby interrupted her: “How long?” Clarke and Lexa were both taken by surprise, not expecting that Abby would know. They have been very discreet, not showing any signs of affection in public, keeping it for somewhere private, which usually was Clarke or Lexa’s room. Clarke turned to her mother, ready to explain herself, but then she saw her mother’s expression. There was no anger or disapproval on Abby’s face, only affection and serenity. She was even smiling.  
That was not something Clarke was expecting.  
“How do you know?” She finally managed to ask.  
Abby laughs a little at that: “Well, that not really hard to notice the way who look at each other, or how you hold onto each other,” she gestures to their intertwined hands, “and you know, I’ve been there, I know how it looks like.”  
“You’re not mad?” Clarke asked, still surprised by that unexpected turn of events. “Of course not, you’re my daughter. If that makes you happy, then I’m happy. And after everything you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy.”  
Hearing her mom say that, Clarke threw herself into her mother’s arm, relief flooding through her as she now knew that her mom, one of the most important person in her life was approving her relationship. “Thank you, mom.”  
“Always,” Abby responded, holding her daughter tight, not wanting to ever let her go. For her, she will always be her baby, but she knew that she wasn’t a child anymore, and she had to let her go, to let her live her own life. 

When they finally let go of each other, Abby smiled at her daughter, and at her daughter’s lover. Lexa was less intimidated seeing her approval but still not completely comfortable. Noticing it, Abby said to the young commander: “You make my daughter happy, and I can see in your eyes that you really do care about her, so, as long as it lasts, I consider you as part of the family.” Abby saw Lexa’s face relaxed and she even smiled a little bit. “Thank you, Mrs. Griffin,” she said to her.  
“But,” continued Abby, “if you ever hurt in any way or disappoint her, I swear that, armies or not, nothing will stop me from finding you. You may be the Commander, but I’m a mother, and I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter.”  
Clarke blushed from embarrassment from her mother’s words: “Mom!” she exclaimed herself. But Lexa interrupted her: “No, I completely understand. You want what it’s best for your daughter.” Lexa seemed to want to say something else but her expression turned into an edgy one. She seemed to have a difficult time saying what she wanted to say in front of Clarke and her mother. “It’s okay,” her lover reassured her, “It’s a safe place here, you don’t have to be the Commander, you can be Lexa, and only Lexa.” Because Clarke knew that grounders were taught to keep their feelings for themselves, to hide them so they could detach their duty from their personal life, especially the Commander. Lexa didn’t how to express them, how to show them, even to the girl she loved. So explaining them to her mother, well, that was a difficult task for her. But Abby wasn’t really looking at her with murder eyes so she tried. “I really do care a lot about Clarke, Mrs. Griffin. More than anyone in the world and I will do everything I can to make her happy and feel loved. I promise you.” Clarke was extremely touched by her words and gave her hug, a small one, since she is still learning how to show affection in public. Abby looked at her and at her daughter, whose eyes were shining with love, and finally said: “Good. I trust you.” A silent exchange happened between the two women, in which, at the end, they seemed to reach an understanding. They had something in common after all: they both loved Clarke with their life and do anything for her. 

Clarke, sitting between them, was still embarrassed from all of this, and she decided to change the subject: “Well, I’m kind of hungry, so maybe we could all grab lunch?” Abby and Lexa smiled at that. “Yes, let’s do that”.  
“I’m going to see what they have in stock”. With that, she left the room, leaving Clarke and her mother some privacy.  
Clarke was the first one to talk: “Thank you, mom. For understanding, for, for everything.” “Of course, honey,” Abby responded, kissing her daughter’s head. “But making you could have avoided the threats,” she said with a smile on her face., which made Abby laughed. Then, Clarke became serious again: “I really love her mom.” They looked at each other and Abby took her daughter in her arms. “Well, I think that she loves you too.” That made the younger girl smiled. “As long as it makes you happy, I will always support your choices.” 

After a moment of silence, where the two women only enjoyed each other’s presence, they finally left the room and went to find Lexa.


End file.
